


Destiny

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Deathfic, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 Becoming, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look deep into my eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 009. Eyes  
> W/C: 204

As she locked eyes with the vampire, she knew that she should be raising her arm, but for some reason she was unable to do so. She had a stake in her back pocket, and a knife in her boot, but she couldn't seem to make herself grab either of them. There was even an axe on the table to her side, but she still couldn't make her arms move.

All she could do was stare into those deep aqua eyes - eyes that changed colors in the same way that the sea back home did. Rolling depths that captured her soul and paralyzed her instinctual and trained responses.

She had worked for hours and hours to become proficient with the weapons of the slayer, and now she couldn’t reach for any of them. She put all of her willpower into the action, and her fingers twitched, but it wasn't enough.

The eyes frowned, deepened impossibly further, and drew her soul in tighter. She knew that moving her fingers again would be impossible, and in that moment, she knew that it was over. When the eyes were done playing with her, she would be gone, and another would be called.

It was their destiny.


End file.
